


falling like rain

by nightdrip



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sharing an umbrella, Soft Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightdrip/pseuds/nightdrip
Summary: Wooseok forgot to bring his umbrella.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70
Collections: Challenge #6 — Under the Rain





	falling like rain

**Author's Note:**

> HI! it was really hard to fit this into only 1000 words :( but i hope i managed to do well ????? 
> 
> please enjoy

Wooseok doesn’t hate the rain. In fact, he loves it. He loves the way it cools the air and helps him function better with its pitter-patter, bringing him a sense of tranquility he seldomly feels on a warm, sunny day. 

But as much as he enjoys rainy days, Wooseok does not like being outdoors when it happens. Especially when he has a tendency to leave his umbrella behind. He should really start remembering to put it in his bag the night before, whether or not the weather forecast warns of a chance of downpour or not.

“Wooseok?” The voice startles him, and he whips around towards its source. Wooseok’s cheeks grow warm against his will when he finds Seungyoun grinning at him. “Sorry,” he adds sheepishly.

“It’s fine,” Wooseok mumbles. He wrings his hands, shifting awkwardly and averting his eyes from Seungyoun.

“Waiting for someone?” Seungyoun stands beside him, following his gaze outside the building where the rain falls hard on the concrete. 

Wooseok shakes his head. “More like I’m waiting for the rain to stop.” 

Seungyoun hums, and Wooseok catches sight of him rummaging through his bag until he pulls out an umbrella with a cat paw pattern. Wooseok genuinely did not expect it, but somehow it’s fitting for the taller boy, and also extremely adorable. He purses his lips in an attempt to suppress a smile.

As Seungyoun unfolds his umbrella, Wooseok half expects him to say something like,  _ Okay, bye!  _ and just leave him. Or maybe, hopefully, he would suddenly brandish an extra umbrella that Wooseok could borrow. But he knows that’s impossible. Who the hell would carry two umbrellas with them? 

Instead, Seungyoun hands the umbrella towards him. “Here.” 

Confused, Wooseok looks at him with his brows furrowed. Seungyoun nods at him, urging for him to take it. 

“No, no. I’ll be fine. Thank you,” Wooseok stammers, taken aback by the gesture. He genuinely appreciates being offered that, but Wooseok isn’t cruel enough to subject Seungyoun to waiting for the rain to stop. Or worse, force himself to walk through it. 

However, Seungyoun doesn’t seem to like his response, frowning and Wooseok thinks he looks like a kitten who has just been denied treats. 

“How about we share?” He suggests instead, and Wooseok doesn’t get why he’s being so insistent on being so nice. It’s getting difficult for his heart. “We can walk home together. It’s going to take some time before this rain lets up.” 

“But your dorm is on the o–” Wooseok clamps his lips shut. He really shouldn’t be letting Seungyoun find out that he knows things about him. He blames it on Hangyul for actively supplying the information unprompted. 

If Seungyoun caught onto what he was about to say, he doesn’t show it. He only smiles warmly, looking a lot like the sun. Wooseok’s heart leaps in his chest. 

“Let’s go?” Seungyoun urges once more. 

Wooseok finds himself nodding. “Okay,” he says. 

He follows Seungyoun out the building, shoulders hunched to make himself smaller to fit under the taller’s umbrella. It should be enough to shield both of them from the rain, but Seungyoun is just so  _ big  _ that he takes up most of the space. Not that he’s complaining. This is way better than the options he originally had. 

The pavement has become slightly slippery with the rain, and Wooseok has to walk carefully to avoid slipping, but also quickly to match with Seungyoun’s pace. Jesus, why does this man have to be so long. 

Seungyoun seems to notice his problem quickly, because he slows down before coming to a full stop. 

“You can hold onto me if you want,” he tells him, and Wooseok can’t tell if he’s only imagining the tinge of pink at the tip of his ear. He stares at the taller dumbly, unable to think of a response. “In case you slip.”

Of course. Why couldn’t Wooseok connect the dots? 

He slowly reaches to pinch the sleeve of Seungyoun’s hoodie with his fingers, to which Seungyoun chuckles at. 

But instead of saying anything to Wooseok, he grabs the smaller man’s hand and places it around his arm. He gives Wooseok a small smile before gently tugging him along. 

They walk in silence, with Seungyoun steering him clear from puddles and practically guiding Wooseok where to walk. It’s endearing, really, especially when Seungyoun ends up being the one stepping into puddles in his effort to lead Wooseok away from them. 

“Let’s just both watch where we’re going,” Wooseok says finally, trying to stop himself from teasing Seungyoun about the way the hem of his pants and his shoes are almost soaked now. 

Seungyoun nods awkwardly, cheeks turning a nice shade of pink.

The rain doesn’t get any better when they arrive at Wooseok’s dorm. If anything, it seems to be falling heavier, strong winds almost blowing Seungyoun’s kitty umbrella away. Wooseok feels bad for sending him away like this, but he doesn’t know if Seungyoun would appreciate being invited into his room. 

Still, he takes the chance, anyway.

“It doesn’t look like it’s going to stop anytime soon.” Wooseok gestures to the rain stiffly, and Seungyoun raises his eyebrows at him curiously. “You could wait it out at my place? I have hot chocolate.” 

“Oh, no. I–” Seungyoun starts to say, but cuts himself off mid sentence when a loud clap of thunder startles them both, followed by a stronger rainfall. “Is it okay?”

Wooseok smiles. “I wouldn’t be offering if it weren’t.” 

Seungyoun seems to relax at that. He steps closer towards the smaller boy. “Lead the way.” 

Wooseok does, and they end up watching Netflix while huddled under blankets on Wooseok’s couch with mugs of hot chocolate in their hands. Wooseok had been a little shy taking out his cat design mugs, but the way Seungyoun gasped when he saw them was enough to wash away any kind of embarrassment. 

(The rain comes to a halt right around 8PM, but they both pretend it doesn’t.)

**Author's Note:**

> if you reached here, thank you! please leave a kudos and/or a comment ;-; it would make me very happy
> 
> twt: @atsuwdz


End file.
